Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is the third film in the DC Extended Universe about a team of villains working for the government fighting the Enchantress and her brother Incubus. Plot In the aftermath of Superman's death, intelligence officer Amanda Waller assembles Task Force X, a team of dangerous criminals imprisoned at Belle Reve Prison consisting of elite hitman Deadshot, former psychiatrist Harley Quinn, pyrokinetic ex-gangster El Diablo, opportunistic thief Captain Boomerang, genetic mutation Killer Croc, and specialized assassin Slipknot. They are placed under command of Colonel Rick Flag to be used as disposable assets in high-risk missions for the United States government. Each member has a nano bomb implanted in their neck, designed to detonate should any member rebel or try to escape. One of Waller's intended recruits is Flag's girlfriend Dr. June Moone, an archaeologist possessed by a witch-goddess known as the "Enchantress". Enchantress quickly turns on Waller, deciding to eradicate humankind with a mystical weapon for imprisoning her. She besieges Midway City by transforming its populace into a horde of monsters, and summons her brother to assist her. Waller then deploys the squad to extract a high-profile mark from Midway, which is reported to be under a terrorist attack. Harley's homicidal lover, the Joker, finds out about her predicament and tortures Belle Reve Security Officer Griggs into leading him to the facility where the nano bombs are made. There, he blackmails one of the program's scientists into disabling Harley's bomb. On approach, the squad's helicopter is shot down, forcing them to proceed on foot to their target. Boomerang then convinces Slipknot that the bombs are a ruse to keep them in check. Slipknot attempts to escape and is killed via his nano bomb, while the squad is attacked by Enchantress' minions. They eventually manage to fight their way through to a safe room, where they learn that their mark is Waller herself, who is attempting to cover up her involvement in Enchantress' siege. The squad escorts Waller to a rooftop for extraction, but the arriving helicopter has been hijacked by the Joker and his men, who open fire on the squad while Harley climbs aboard. The helicopter is shot down by Waller's men, however, and Harley jumps out while the Joker seemingly perishes in the explosion, after which Harley rejoins the squad. Alerted to Waller's whereabouts, Enchantress' minions arrive and kidnap her. Deadshot finds Waller's confidential files and learns the truth about Enchantress. Flag is then forced to confess the truth, causing the squad members to abandon him. With Waller compromised, Flag relieves the squad of the mission, but chooses to continue. Realizing they have an opportunity to prove themselves, they soon rejoin him and locate Enchantress at a partially-flooded subway station. Killer Croc and a group of Navy SEALs, led by Lieutenant GQ Edwards, go underwater to plant a bomb underneath her brother. El Diablo embraces his abilities and manages to hold Incubus down long enough for the bomb to detonate underneath, killing them both as well as Edwards. The remaining squad members battle Enchantress together, but are ultimately defeated. Enchantress offers to fulfill their deepest desires in exchange for their allegiance, and Harley feigns interest in order to get close enough to cut out Enchantress's heart. Killer Croc then throws explosives into Enchantress' weapon and Deadshot shoots them, destroying the device. Flag takes Enchantress's heart and crushes it, finally freeing June from the curse. Waller, still alive, emerges, and the squad members are returned to Belle Reve with ten years off their sentences. All but Captain Boomerang are allowed special privileges. The Joker, who survived the crash, breaks into the penitentiary and reunites with Harley. In a mid-credits scene, Waller meets with Bruce Wayne, who agrees to protect her from the backlash of Enchantress's rampage in exchange for access to the government's files on the expanding metahuman community and a document on Allen and Curry. Waller then advises him to stop working late nights, to which Bruce answers her to shut down Task Force X or else he and his "friends" will do it. Cast *Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *Jared Leto as The Joker *Margot Robbie as Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag *Viola Davis as Amanda Waller *Jai Courtney as George Harkness/Captain Boomerang *Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana/El Diablo *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones/Killer Croc *Cara Delevingne as June Moone/Enchantress *Karen Fukuhara as Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana *Adam Beach as Christopher Weiss/Slipknot *Ike Barinholtz as Griggs *Scott Eastwood as GQ Edwards *Alain Chanoine as Businessman/Incubus *Jim Parrack as Jonny Frost *Common as Monster T *Ben Affleck as Bruce Wayne/Batman *Ezra Miller as Barry Allen/The Flash *David Harbour as Dexter Tolliver *Alex Meraz as Gomez (Seal Team A) *Shailyn Pierre-Dixon as Zoe Lawton *Corina Calderon as Grace Santana *Daniela Uruena as Diablo's Daughter *Nicolas Uruena as Diablo's Son *Kenneth Choi as Yakuza Boss Taglines *Justice has a bad side. *Worst. Heroes. Ever. *We need them bad. *In squad we trust *Good Night References to the broader DC Extended Universe *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot is introduced. *The Joker is introduced. *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn is introduced. *Rick Flag is introduced. *Amanda Waller is introduced. *George Harkness/Captain Boomerang is introduced. *Chato Santana/El Diablo is introduced. *Waylon Jones/Killer Croc is introduced. *June Moone/Enchantress is introduced. *Tatsu Yamashiro/Katana is introduced. *Christopher Weiss/Slipknot is introduced. *Griggs is introduced. *GQ Edwards is introduced. *Incubus is introduced. *Jonny Frost is introduced. *Dexter Tolliver is introduced. *Monster T is introduced. *Zoe Lawton is introduced. *Grace Santana is introduced. *Arkham Asylum is introduced. *Belle Reve Penitentiary is introduced. *Midway City appears. *Arkham Asylum appears. *Ace Chemicals appears. *Gotham City appears. *Superman is mentioned. *Batman appears. *The Flash appears. *Aquaman appears in a photo. *Doomsday is indirectly referenced. *Footage of Superman's funeral is shown. *The Falcone Building appears. *A.R.G.U.S. is introduced. *Maseo Yamashiro is mentioned. *It is confirmed in the movie that Harley Quinn is involved in the murder of Robin with the Joker. *The mid-credits scene suggests that Waller knows the identity of Batman. Production The film was shot in Toronto, Ontario, Canada and with additional filming in Chicago, Illinois Gallery Suicide Squad 01.png Suicide Squad 02.png Suicide Squad 03.png Suicide Squad 04.png Suicide Squad 05.png Suicide Squad 06.png Suicide Squad 07.png Suicide Squad 08.png Suicide Squad 09.png Suicide Squad 10.png Suicide Squad 11.png Suicide Squad 12.png Suicide Squad 13.png Suicide Squad 14.png Suicide Squad 15.png Suicide Squad 16.png Suicide Squad 17.png Suicide Squad 18.png Suicide Squad 19.png Suicide Squad 20.png Suicide Squad 21.png Suicide Squad 22.png Suicide Squad 23.png Suicide Squad 24.png Suicide Squad 25.png Suicide Squad 26.png Suicide Squad 27.png Suicide Squad 28.png Suicide Squad 29.png Suicide Squad 30.png Suicide Squad 31.png Suicide Squad 32.png Suicide Squad 33.png Suicide Squad 34.png Suicide Squad 35.png Suicide Squad 36.png Suicide Squad 37.png Suicide Squad 38.png Suicide Squad 39.png Suicide Squad 40.png Suicide Squad 41.png Suicide Squad 42.png Suicide Squad 43.png Suicide Squad 44.png Suicide Squad 45.png Suicide Squad 46.png Suicide Squad 47.png Suicide Squad 48.png Suicide Squad 49.png Suicide Squad 50.png Suicide Squad 51.png Suicide Squad 52.png Suicide Squad 53.png Suicide Squad 54.png Suicide Squad 55.png Suicide Squad 56.png Suicide Squad 58.png Suicide Squad 59.png Suicide Squad 60.png Suicide Squad 61.png Suicide Squad 62.png Suicide Squad 63.png Suicide Squad 64.png Suicide Squad 65.png Suicide Squad 66.png Suicide Squad 67.png Suicide Squad 68.png Suicide Squad 69.png Suicide Squad 70.png Suicide Squad 71.png Suicide Squad 72.png Suicide Squad 73.png Suicide Squad 74.png Suicide Squad 75.png Suicide Squad 76.png Suicide Squad 77.png Suicide Squad 78.png Killer Croc-1.jpg Killer Croc and Harley Quinn.jpg Harleen Quinzel and the Joker.jpg Enchantress.jpg Captain Boomerang.jpg El Diablo.jpg SS Harley Quinn.jpg Katana.jpg Rick Flag.jpg Slipknot.jpg Suicide Squad 01.jpg Task Force X.jpg Suicide Squad Logo New Color.png Suicide Squad WB Logo.png Deadshot, Rick Flagg and Killer Croc.jpg Suicide Squad 02.jpg suicide-squad-will-smith-margot-robbie.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 2.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 4.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 5.jpg Suicide squad adam beach killer croc.jpg Suicide squad joel kinnaman jai courtney.jpg Suicide squad joel kinnaman will smith 1.jpg Suicide squad joel kinnaman.jpg Suicide squad jai courtney.jpg Suicide squad cara delevingne 1.jpg Suicide squad will smith 3.jpg Suicide squad viola davis 3.jpg Suicide squad viola davis 2.jpg Suicide squad will smith 2.jpg Suicide squad will smith margot robbie1.jpg Suicide squad joel kinnaman will smith.jpg Suicide squad viola davis 1.jpg Harley Alternate.png CoaJWnDW8AAEJ71.jpg Enchantress - July 29 2016.jpg Amanda Waller - July 29 2016.jpg Joker - July 29 2016.jpg Katana - July 29 2016.jpg Joker 2 - July 29 2016.jpg Joker and Harley Quinn - July 30 2016.jpg Joker - July 31 2016.png Suicide Squad - Harley Quinn - August 3 2016.jpg Suicide Squad - August 3 2016 - 1.JPG Suicide Squad - August 3 2016 - 2.JPG Suicide Squad - Joker & Harley Quinn - August 27 2016 - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Deadshot - August 27 2016 - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Joker and Harley Quinn - August 27 2016 - 2.png Suicide Squad - Flash - November 9 2016.jpeg Promotion and Filming Suicide-Squad-Logo.jpg Suicide Squad Logo.png Suicide Squad Logo.jpg Suicide_Squad.jpg David_Ayer_with_the_Suicide_Squad_cast.jpg Jared Leto The Joker.jpg Suicide-Squad-Movie-Will-Smith-Deadshot-Costume.jpg Suicide Squad Characters.png Katana promo.jpg Boomerang promo.jpg Enchantress promo.jpg Killer Croc promo.jpg Deadshot promo.jpg The Joker promo.jpg Harley Quinn promo.jpg Rick Flag promo.jpg Amanda Waller promo.jpg Harley Quinn 04.jpg June Moone-SS.jpg The Joker Empire.jpg Deadshot Empire.jpg Harley Quinn Empire.jpg Enchantress Empire.jpg Amanda Waller 02.jpg Amanda Waller 03.jpg Boomerang 02.jpg Boomerang 03.jpg Deadshot 03.jpg Deadshot 04.jpg El Diablo 02.jpg El Diablo 03.jpg Enchantress 03.jpg Enchantress 04.jpg Harley Quinn 05.jpg Harley Quinn 06.jpg Katana 03.jpg Katana 04.jpg Killer Croc 03.jpg Killer Croc 04.jpg Slipknot 02.jpg Slipknot 03.jpg Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 01.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 02.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 03.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 04.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 05.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 06.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 07.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 08.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 09.jpg Suicide Squad Character Poster 10.jpg Textless Suicide Squad Teaser Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Team Poster.jpg Suicide Squad filming 00.jpg Suicide Squad filming 01.jpg Suicide Squad filming 02.jpg Suicide Squad filming 03.jpg Suicide Squad filming 04.jpg Suicide Squad filming 05.jpg Suicide Squad filming 06.jpg Suicide Squad filming 07.jpg Suicide Squad filming 08.jpg Suicide Squad filming 09.jpg Suicide Squad filming 10.jpg Suicide Squad filming 11.jpg Suicide Squad set.jpg Suicide Squad filming 12.jpg Suicide Squad filming 13.jpg Suicide Squad filming 14.jpg Suicide Squad filming 15.jpg Suicide Squad filming 16.jpg Suicide Squad filming 17.jpg Suicide Squad filming 18.jpg Suicide Squad set 01.png 624_affleck_toronto001.jpg 624_affleck_covered001.jpg 624_affleck_covered002.jpg 72aae79fd7197e72f12dfc3a7a58c84fd3354c20.jpg 281C722000000578-3060106-image-a-21_1430274296610.jpg Suicide Squad set 02.png Suicide Squad set 03.png Suicide Squad filming 19.jpg Suicide Squad filming 20.jpg The Joker (Suicide Squad) (Render).png Textless Suicide Squad Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Hashtag Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 01.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 02.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 03.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 04.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 05.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 06.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 07.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 08.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 09.jpg Suicide Squad Tattoo Posters 10.jpg Suicide Sqaud Tree Poster.jpg Suicide Squad Banner.jpg Suicide Sqaud Cereal Poster.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-amanda-waller.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-boomerang.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-deadshot.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-diablo.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-enchantress.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-harley-quinn.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-joker.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-katana.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-killer-croc.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-rick-flag.jpg Suicide-squad-poster-slipknot.jpg Amanda-Waller-2.jpg Captain-Boomerang-2.jpg Deadshot-2.jpg El-Diablo-2.jpg Enchantress-2.jpg Harley-Quinn-2.jpg Joker-2.jpg Katana-2.jpg Killer-Croc-2.jpg Rick-Flag-2.jpg Slipknot-2.jpg Skull Suicide Squad Poster Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Theatrical Poster Textless.jpg Suicide Squad Chinese Poster.jpg Suicide Squad - One Month.jpg Suicide Squad - Entertainment Weekly - 6.jpg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-0.jpeg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-1.jpeg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-2.jpeg File:Suicide-Squad-EW-July-2016-3.jpeg Suicide Squad Dutch Poster.jpg BN-OZ553 HARLEY M 20160719173736.jpg 2016-07-20 12 59 30 1200 1600 81 s.jpg FP4331-SUICIDE-SQUAD-harley-quinn-stand.jpg FP4329-SUICIDE-SQUAD-joker-&-harley-quinn.jpg FP4118-SUICIDE-SQUAD-harley-quinn.jpg DP0540-SUICIDE-SQUAD-harley-quinn-new.jpg Empire-Suicide-Squad-subs-cover,-Harley-Quinn.jpg Suicide squad set photo david ayer 1.jpg Suicide squad set photo david ayer viola davis.jpg Suicide squad set photo david ayer will smith.jpg Suicide squad set photo david ayer.jpg Harley Quinn - B-Roll.png Joker - B-Roll.png Empire-Suicide-Squad-newsstand-cover,-The-Joker.jpg Suicide squad Comic Con 2016.jpg CoNhHDcUkAEsFsx.jpg Joker - July 25 2016.jpg HT Deadshot 1.jpg HT Deadshot 2.jpg HT Deadshot 3.jpg HT Deadshot 4.jpg HT Harley Quinn 1.jpg HT Harley Quinn 2.jpg HT Harley Quinn 3.jpg HT Harley Quinn 4.jpg HT Joker 1.jpg HT Joker 2.jpg HT Joker 3.jpg HT Joker 4.jpg HT Joker 5.jpg Killer Croc - July 29 2016.jpg Item-0000011470-wvgxeuk8-01 1 orig.jpg Item-0000011470-wvgxeuk8-07 2 orig.jpg Suicide Squad Vinyl Bobble Head - Captain Boomerang - 1.jpg Suicide Squad - Mondo Poster - August 4 2016.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 1.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 2.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 3.png Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 4.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 5.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 6.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 7.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 8.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 9.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 10.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 11.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 12.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 13.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 14.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 15.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 16.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 17.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 18.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 19.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 20.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 21.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 22.jpeg Suicide Squad - Official Pics - 23.jpeg Suicide Squad - Joker and Harley Quinn - August 26 2016 - 1.jpeg Suicide Squad - Joker - October 14 2016 - Set - 1.jpg Videos Suicide Squad - Comic-Con First Look HD DC's Legends of Tomorrow Their Time Is Now Promo (HD) Special DC Films Presents Dawn of the Justice League Trailer The CW Suicide Squad - Official Trailer 1 HD Suicide Squad – Blitz Trailer - Official Warner Bros. UK SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot 8 - Bad People (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended TV Spot 9 - Calm Down (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD Suicide Squad - Joker Extended Look (2016) - Jared Leto Movie SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot - I Finally Have Them (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Enchantress (2016) Cara Delevingne Superhero Movie HD Suicide Squad - Official Comic-Con Soundtrack Remix HD Comic Con 2016 Behind the Scenes of 'Suicide Squad' Who's Playing Who? Twenty one pilots Heathens (from Suicide Squad The Album) OFFICIAL VIDEO Skrillex & Rick Ross - Purple Lamborghini Official Video Sucker for Pain - Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons w Logic & Ty Dolla $ign ft X Ambassadors Kehlani - Gangsta (From Suicide Squad The Album) Official Video SUICIDE SQUAD B-roll Footage - Behind The Scenes (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Hurt You Really Bad (2016) Jared Leto DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Pep Talk (2016) Will Smith DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Almost Pulled It Off (2016) Will Smith DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Meeting Katana (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - No Money, No Honey (2016) Will Smith DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Invaders (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended Movie Clip - Enchantress (2016) Cara Delevingne DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Batman Ruins Date Night (2016) Ben Affleck DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Mission Briefing (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Comic Con 2016 Panel Highlights - Will Smith, Margot Robbie, Jared Leto SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot New Footage - Stopped Him (2016) Will Smith DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot New Footage - Fun (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot - You Should Run (2016) Jared Leto DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Featurette - Good to be Bad (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Promo Clip - IMAX Theater Countdown (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Movie Clip - Mind Games (2016) Jai Courtney, Adam Beach DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot 15 - Saving The World (2016) DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Japanese TV Spot - What We Do (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended TV Spot - You Down (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot New Footage - Honor Among Thieves (2016) Jared Leto DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot - Dollface (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot - Thank Squad (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD Skrillex & Rick Ross - Purple Lamborghini Official Video SUICIDE SQUAD TV Spot - 1 Movie In The World (2016) Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended International TV Spot (2016) Jared Leto Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended Cut Trailer (2016) Margot Robbie, Jared Leto DC Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD - Deadshot Blu-Ray Featurette New Footage (2016) Will Smith Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended Cut Promo - Enchantress & Brother (2016) Cara Delevingne Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Deleted Joker Scenes and Blu-Ray Trailer (2016) Jared Leto, Margot Robbie DC Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Promo Clip - Joker and Harley Halloween (2016) Margot Robbie, Jared Leto Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD UK Extended Cut Trailer (2016) Jared Leto, Margot Robbie DC Superhero Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Clip - The Flash Captures Captain Boomerang & Featurette (2016) Ezra Miller Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended Cut - Joker & Harley Couple Footage (2016) Margot Robbie, Jared Leto Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Deleted Scene - Harley Chases Joker on Motorcycle (2016) Margot Robbie DC Movie HD SUICIDE SQUAD Extended Cut - Harley Quinn Footage & Featurette (2016) Margot Robbie DC Movie HD Suicide Squad Extended Cut ANNOUNCE Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Deadshot Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Slipknot Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Enchantress Suicide Squad Squadtroductions El Diablo Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Captain Boomerang Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Harley Quinn Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Killer Croc Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Katana Suicide Squad Squadtroductions The Joker Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Amanda Waller Suicide Squad Squadtroductions Rick Flag Suicide Squad Squad 360 Suicide Squad - Deadshot HD Suicide Squad - "Deadshot" HD Suicide Squad Harley Quinn's Top 10 Moments Warner Bros. Entertainment Suicide Squad Margot Robbie Interview on Harley Quinn Bonus Feature Warner Bros. Entertainment Suicide Squad Watch Movie Preview Warner Bros. Entertainment References External links *Suicide Squad on IMDB See Also * Suicide Squad Category:Suicide Squad (film) Category:Suicide Squad Films Category:DC Extended Universe